PLL in Robinson
by rizzlesbrittanapll
Summary: Random thing I started writing with the PLL moving to another state and school.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily POV**

"Look at this place, Spence, are you sure we're at the right address?" Hanna asks as the Pretty Little Liars get out of the car.

"Robinson High School. Yup, this is it" Aria reads the school's billboard.

Despite the literal darkness (being so early in the morning), I try to look on the bright side, "Well, there's a pool so there must be a swim team"

"Come on, I don't want to be late on our first day." Spencer hurries us along.

Our new school is a very dreary place. After moving out of Rosewood, we shipped ourselves to Tampa, Florida and now attend Robinson High School in the IB program.

We walk in to the office, Spencer first then Hanna with Aria and me close behind.

"Student affairs is next door. Ring the doorbell and they will let you in" some lady in the office rudely tells us and walks away. Tampa is not how I imagined it to be.

Spencer speaks up. "Excuse me, I don't think we are supposed to go to student affairs, we are new from Pennsylvania."

An African-American woman, wearing a suit with a skirt and heels clicking, comes in.

"Oh I love your heels!" Hanna compliments.

"Really? Is now the time?" Aria mutters.

"Thank you. Now who might you girls be?" She asks.

"We are new transfers from Rosewood High in Pennsylvania" Aria announces this time.

"Oh! Follow me. I'm Mrs. Lock, one of the AP's here. What are your names again?" she asks as she leads us to her office. We each go down the line and introduce ourselves and she types them into her computer. "And you will be in the IB program, yes?" Spencer confirms this and we are told to go to the IB office, which is "upstairs, right above this office".

We step outside the office. It's getting lighter now with more students are around.

"Florida isn't as cool and beautiful as I expected" Hanna comments.

"It's downright muggy" Spencer says disdainfully. Many people stare at them while they look for the stairs.

"these kids are kinda scary" Aria says as one towers over her.

I find a set of stairs in a dark corner of the school. There are two vending machines and a classroom in this area. I, along with my friends, think "_this school looks suspicious_". But luckily, I saw a "This is a safe place" sticker with a triangle and rainbow on it on the guidance counselor's door and a GSA club board on the wall so this school shouldn't be that homophobic. You would think that after moving to the richest part of Tampa, South Tampa, they would have a better school. Or at least one where there's proper lighting and the school administrators actually care about new students. After climbing up the deteriorating stairs and taking a left hand turn, we see a sign that says "IB guidance".

Inside, I am met with a blast of cool air and cute woman who is the guidance counselor for all the IB students at Robinson. We all receive first-day packets and some forms to fill out. Mrs. George, as her nameplate says, hands us each our schedules, telling us we have a lot of classes together. It's true. We all have English and Spanish together while Spencer and I have math together, Aria and Spencer have APUSH together, and Hanna and I have biology together. Aria decided to take a creative writing class as her elective and Spencer is taking Ap Statistics. Hanna and I have a free period or "JA" as they call it here. We go off to find our first class today, Spanish.

"Why do these schedules have to be so complicated?" Hanna asks, frustrated.

"Hanna, they're really simple. These classes you have on 'A' days and these on 'B' days. Not that complicated." Spencer says.

"I wish they didn't have to call them A days and B days. Hearing 'A Day' makes it sound like there's an entire day dedicated to A and it creeps me out" Aria shudders.

Once in the hallway, we see a sea of people surrounded in one area.

"Wonder what's going on" Aria voices.

"Dunno, I think our class is right there though" Hanna replies.

We get closer and realize their teacher hasn't arrived yet so everyone is standing around the room.

"Is this Mr. Ward's room?" I politely ask a cute girl leaning on some lockers talking to someone.

"Indeed it is" she replies, smiling and…blushing a little?

"Hi I'm Hanna" Hanna sticks out her hand, deciding she looks like a good person to befriend.

The cute girl looks a little confused but takes it and introduces herself as Vivian. _Hmm, Vivian. Like Wil's girlfriend in "Saving Face"_.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Emily", "Aria", "Spencer".

"This is 'E', Lucy, and Jackson" Vivian presents.

"Is it always like this in the mornings?" Spencer asks.

"yeah on most days Mr. Ward won't let anyone in until the bell rings" Lucy replies. She seems very polite and intelligent.

"Who are you guys?" Jackson asks. E hits him and reprimands him with "you don't just ask someone that Jackson!"

"We are new" Aria simply states.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"Pennsylvania" Spencer replies this time.

"Jackson shut uupp and stop asking questions" E admonishes again.

Ignoring his friend's annoyance he continues, "Where in Pennsylvania?" E rolls her eyes and Vivian pats her arm and tells her to calm down.

"A little town called Rosewood, you probably haven't heard of it."

"Rosewood? That rings a bell…" Lucy says eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Vivian says and hands her friends her books.

"Oh, would you mind showing me where it is? I need to fix my makeup" Hanna requests.

"yeah sure" she answers Vivian leads Hanna down the hallway. I take this time to admire her form. Lucy, Jackson, and Spencer are talking in the background. Something about a math club I think.

**Vivian POV**

The pretty - well they're all pretty - blonde girl Hanna, I think her name is, is following me to the bathroom. As we get out of the language hall she asks me, "so what does a girl have to do to get noticed here?"

I don't quite know how to respond to this so I, in turn, as my own questions. "what do you mean? Noticed by teachers? Other kids? Administration?"

"Boys silly" she laughs. I get a little more nervous and say "I can honestly say I have no idea. Not sure if you want to go for the boys here though because most of the girls say there are no good looking guys here…" I taper off.

"There has to be at least one good looking guy here" she pushes.

"uhhh…" I start "you should probably talk to Claire about that. Not me."

I'm relieved to have arrived at the bathroom. It's the nicest one in our school. I quickly explain where the other bathrooms are in the school and scurry into a stall. I come out to wash my hands and see Hanna making some friends over makeup.

"Do you want me to wait?" I ask.

"It's ok, I'll find my way back"

"you sure?" I don't want to be a bad acquaintance.

"yeah, don't worry about me" she reassures me. I let her know the bell rings in 4 minutes and walk back to my friends.

The new girls are all pretty but Emily is very intriguing to me. She reminds me of Esther in a way but they seem completely different at the same time. I open the door to the foreign language hallway again and see Spencer, Jackson, and Lucy in some sort of heated discussion. Aria is talking to a kid who rides my bus and Emily is on her phone. I return to my original spot, leaning against the lockers again. Emily looks up and smiles at me.

"so tell me about yourself" I say, wanting to sound smooth but failing. She mimics me but leans against the wall and not a locker.

"I am Emily Fields, from Pennsylvania as we said. I swim. I like reading. My dad is in the military, which is one of the reasons why we came here."

"So you guys live on base?" I ask.

"I do but Spence, Hanna, and Aria don't."

This seems a little odd but I don't question it. "what about yourself?" she interviews. Unfortunately, or maybe luckily, the bell rings and I don't have time to answer her. "I'll see you at lunch" I tell her with a smirk and leave to go to my first block class, French.

**Emily POV**

Vivian has left me hanging. That confident smirk, her charm, the unanswered question leaves me longing for it to already be lunch.

Class started only 3 minutes ago and Spencer is already eager to make a good impression on our new teacher. Aria is also very involved in this class but Hanna and I are completely laid back. Well I not as much as Hanna who is muttering something about "Yo tengo cinco pesos". Thoughts of Vivian distract me. I want to know more about her but I won't see her until lunch which isn't until another 2 hours. She has a strange sense of confidence and dominance. I try hard to pay attention but end up wondering about what she will tell me. She seems like the type of girl who will surprise you in many ways.

At 8:57, Mr. Ward dismisses us and I head to my next class, math with Spencer. When we step outside of Mr. Ward's slightly smelly class I see Vivian passing by.

"Vivian!" I call out. She turns around with a smile and says "new girls!" I see Spencer eyeing questioningly me from the corner of my eye but it doesn't bother me.

"Can you tell us where Mr…" I look at my schedule sheet "Sander's class is? We both have him next."

"I can do better than that. I can show you." She replies, smirking again. "Looks like we have a class together, newbie"

I'm excited. "I suppose I still have to wait until lunch to hear about you though?" I ask flirtatiously. In response, she raises her eyebrows in a "what do you think?" fashion that is rather sexy.

Spencer interrupts our flirting with "How is Mr. Sanders? Is he a good teacher? What are his tests like?" and a million more spencer-type questions. Vivian carefully tries to answer all of them but her replies aren't very helpful so she eventually resorts to "you should ask E or Lucy these questions". We reach the class which has 3 chalkboards on the walls and a whiteboard up front. The desks are in rows and Vivian sets her stuff down in one in the back middle. She tells Spencer and me to ask Sanders where to sit and she shoots off to the bathroom. After all the students have arrived (including Vivian), an average height man wearing a black "Robinson Flag Football" shirt comes in.

"Hi, Mr. Sanders? I am Spencer Hastings and this is Emily Fields. We are the transfer students in your class" Spencer states.

"ok" he says simply and sits down at his desk. Seeing us still standing there he gives us a inquisitive look and I explain "we don't know where to sit".

Nodding his head, Mr. Sanders stands up and asks the class which desks are empty. There is one in the front row which Spencer obviously takes and one two seats to the right of Vivian. I take this one. She gives me a small wave with a smile and looks back up front. We get right down to work. Spencer is again being her overachieving self. She has already asked about what we are going to be learning and future homework assignments. Her questions are met with "and I thought these guys were uptight. Calm down a little.", which gets a chuckle from the other students. Spencer looks disappointed and slightly hurt. No one has actually called her out for being a Hastings before. Then again, her family name and reputation has always preceded her in school.

The hour and a half passes by slowly with teasing looks between Vivian and me. I learn that the girl sitting in front of me is Claire, to my right is Lucy (from earlier) and my left is Rachel. Vivian looks thoroughly annoyed of Rachel. At the end of class, we begin working on our homework when Vivian comes over. She sits down on the floor by my desk and grins up at me. E is soon on the other side and at first looks as if she will talk to Vivian but turns around to talk to Lucy and Claire instead. I have gathered that they are very close friends.

"So how are you liking your first day?" Vivian asks.

"It's alright" I respond. "Mr. Ward seems like a challenge and so does Mr. Sanders. No one has ever called out Spencer like that before…" Just then Spencer comes along.

"oh my god…so embarrassing…" she mutters and sits down next to me. She puts her head in her hands and is still. Vivian looks a little worried but I give her a reassuring look and she just nods. We sit in comfortable silence together until we are released for lunch. I follow Vivian out but she turns right, the opposite way to the cafeteria while Spencer turns left.

"Vivian, where are you going?" I call out "isn't the cafeteria this way?"

She replies simply with "locker" and keeps going. I turn to Spencer saying I'll meet her there and run to catch up with Vivian.

"So it's lunch now. Are you going to tell me about yourself?" I ask with a twirl of my hair and a smile.

She grins and opens her locker. It's filled with binders and a few textbooks but no extra papers. She has some pictures taped to the side of her locker.

"what do you want to know?" Vivian asks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivian POV**

This is the make-it or break-it moment. How I present myself to her.

We are starting to walk to lunch when "Let's start with…classes. What classes do you like?" she asks me.

I don't think before answering "physics" and as a side note, add "and anatomy". I worry I might be flirting a little too much but am reassured when she looks at me with a smile and says "maybe I can help you with that".

"pets?" is her next question.

"I have a miniature schnauzer named Coco. She's adorable." I reply and show her a picture on my phone. She swoons over her and thinks of her next question.

"favorite color?"

"red"

Simple questions like these are asked until we make it to the cafeteria.

"are you planning on meeting your friends anywhere?" I ask now.

"no, I just told spencer I was going to meet her here."

"You guys can sit with us if you'd like"

"I would love to. Let me find the others first." Emily pulls out her phone and texts them. This, however, isn't necessary because I see that Spencer is sitting at my usual table already and Hanna and Aria have just arrived.

I plop down in my usual seat and motion to Emily and her friends to do the same. Emily and I are facing each other at first but remember there are other people here, I turn to the others and smile.

Hanna starts with "I've had a hell of a day. I had APUSH and met some interesting people but you were right," she is now addressing me "there aren't really any cute boys here."

"Well, Mr. Sanders thinks I'm" (*air quotes) "'uptight'" Spencer sighs.

"That's because you are" Hanna brutally replies.

"What about you Aria?" Emily asks "Any hot English teachers?" she adds in a quieter tone.

I assume there was a hot English teacher at their old school and think nothing of this.

"Stop" Aria says, annoyed but laughing.

"..and what about you…?" Spencer asks Emily with a knowing grin. I turn away at this point and start eating my lunch. I see everyone glance at me and try to ignore it. I end up eavesdropping on their conversation.

**Emily POV**

Of course Spencer has to ask this question. She's sitting right here! Luckily, the light of my day Vivian turns away.

"It was good."

"no…cute girls..?" Hanna asks with a wink.

We all glance back Vivian who seems to be talking to Claire about something important.

"Guys, it's our first day" I say, trying to keep off the blush "besides, I don't even know if…." I taper off.

In a hushed whisper, Hanna says "don't you pay attention to the details?"

"She obviously is interested" Spencer adds.

"Rainbow bracelet, sneakers, hair tied, button up shirt. She definitely plays for your team." Hanna finishes.

"guys…." I start take a good look at Vivian. _Wow, her smile is lovely_.

Hanna gets up and walks to my side of the table. "Hanna, what are you doing?" we all ask.

"Trust me, ok?"

Hanna taps Vivian on the shoulder and asks her "hey, this weekend we are all sleeping over at Spencer's. Do you wanna come?" Aria, Spencer, and I are surprised. Sure we have these sleepovers like they're some sort of religious sacrament but we never invite anyone else.

Vivian glances over at us and stutters "uhh…I'll have to uhh ask my parents but I would like to, yes"

"That's great!" Hanna says and gives Vivian a hug, which she looks uncomfortable and surprised with.

"uhh…ok" Vivian looks a little confused still. "She's like that" I explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, sorry for not updating. Not quite sure where I'm going at this point so here's a "mini-chapter"

* * *

**Hanna POV (internal monologue)**

So here's the plan. Get Emily and Vivian together. They "don't see it" but it's totally there and they need to be together. Ever since Paige, Emily hasn't had anyone and Vivian is someone we all approve of. First step was asking our dear Emily about her day right in front of Vivian which lead to us talking about her. Check. She knows that we know because who wouldn't be eavesdropping?

Anyways, it's finally Friday now so sleepover time! Vivian CAN come which puts phase 2 of the plan into action. Emily still won't believe that Vivian is into her. Or even that she is gay. Vivian came to school wearing a BOW TIE today. She might as well be screaming from the rooftops that she's gay. That's how the saying goes, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivian POV**

Today is finally Friday, sleepover day. I arrive at school early as usual and hang out with my friends, waiting for Emily at our usual place (where we first met). I wait for about 7 minutes and there she is. Well, there _they_ are but I only pay attention to Emily. She's wearing a modest plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath and jean shorts. I feel a slight tingling between my legs and blush. "_Now is not the time Vivian_, _you've only known her for a week" _I think to myself as images of slamming Emily to a locker and kissing her flash through my brain.

"Good morning" I smile.

"You're looking rather dapper today" she compliments. "presentation?"

"uhh.. no. I just thought I should…you know...make a good impression on the Hastings tonight" I lie. I'm actually dressed up for Emily. Not completely dressed up like with a dress but looking nicer than usual which means light blue button down shirt with a bow tie and khaki slacks.

"You didn't have to do that" Spencer says, realizing that that probably wasn't the real reason I dressed up. It's in the eyes. Spencer expresses a lot with her eyes and mouth.

"My parents want to meet your parents so they will be taking me later" I let her know.

"Yeah that's fine just let me know around what time you'll be there" She replies.

"yeah sure. I'm going to the bathroom" I mutter and make my way to the bathroom.

**Emily POV**

I admit Vivian dressed like that is pretty nice. She cleans up nicely. As soon as she leaves to go to the bathroom, they start talking.

"So Em" Hanna starts.

"What do you think?" Spencer asks.

I look at them, confused. They are probably talking about Vivian considering she's the only person we have talked about since Hanna hasn't found any cute boys yet.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Spencer continues.

"why? We do this every week." I reply nonchalantly as I get some books from my locker.

"Emily! You can't be this oblivious" next is Aria's turn "Vivian is coming tonight!"

The bell rings at this point and we head to Spanish, talking softly.

"guys it's not a big deal. She's just another person we have become friends with" I simply state but realize she's becoming more to me than that. We video chat endlessly at night and she listens to my problems with adjusting to a new school. Vivian is funny, sweet, intelligent, and most of all someone I've grown to care for. We know most things about each other. For example, getting past our small talk from the first day I learned that she founded the robotics team at our school. She has also played oboe since 5th grade but has played violin for 10 years. She surprises me with new things all the time. Maybe our friendship is growing to be more but I've known Vivian for less than a week. I need to control this. What if moving isn't enough to keep A at bay?

I use my time in Spanish to really think about this when I receive a text. Some teachers here are strict on not using cell phones during school but Mr. Ward is sitting at his desk, Hanna has been on her phone for the last half hour, 1/3 of the class is sleeping, another third doing another class's homework, and the rest are also on their phones so I figure it's safe to check my text. Safe as I can be at least.

Praying that it's not from A, I open my texts

how's Spanish?

I give a sigh of relief to see it's from Vivian.

Me: Boring as usual. Ward isn't doing anything

Vivian: French is the same J you look nice today

I smile and the others notice.

I feel Hanna coming up behind me so I quickly type back "Thanks, you clean up nicely ;)" and lock my phone.

"Aww Em!" Hanna exclaims. I glare up at her. "what? You guys would be so cute together" she says defensively. My heart jumps when my phone vibrates again. This one is from Spencer saying "be quiet". Hanna, who was reading this over my shoulder, and I look up at Spence who is glaring at us. She is the only one actually doing Spanish work. Aria whispers something in Spencer's ear to calm her down and she goes back to doing work.

Vivian replies a few minutes later asking what she should bring to Spencer's.

Me: laptop maybe

Vivian: ok so toothbrush/toothpaste, pjs, brush, clothes, laptop? sounds good. See you at math.

Me: Can't wait J

"How's Caleb?" I ask.

"he's good. Still in Ravenswood but he knows how to take care of himself." She says this but I still see her worry. Ravenswood is a creepy old town that no one should live in voluntarily.

Mr. Ward releases us and I go out, waiting for Spencer in the hallway. Vivian meets Spencer and me here every A day now.

I see her coming to me and instantly feel a smile and blush on my face. We are all here so we head to math.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Few things 1. I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! 2. I don't own PLL 3. I've been hesitant on adding A stuff but what do you think? Should A be in this? 4. I'm thinking of having an Alison entrance soon! Also shout out to Funkymonkey2240 for the awesome suggestions and feedback!

Hope you enjoy this (short) chapter

**Emily POV**

Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and I are on our way to Spencer's.

Vivian: Hey, can you send me Spencer's address?

I smile, anticipating spending the weekend with Vivian, and send her the address.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few" she replies back.

"Vivian?" Hannah asks.

"She needed to know Spencer's address" I explain and am met with a knowing look.

Once we arrive, we grab our bags from the trunk and head inside. I sometimes wonder why we even bring our bags because we each seem to have a section in Spencer's closet. I receive another text.

"hey, be there in like 2 min J"

"can't wait!" I reply back.

"Vivian will be here in 2 minutes!" Hannah shouts from behind me.

"Will you stop reading my texts?"

"okay, okay sorry Em." She apologizes. Just as this finishes, the doorbell rings and the girls answer the door. We see Vivian, but this time without the bow tie, and her parents behind her.

"Hey Vivian come in!" turning to her parents, she introduces herself. "nice to meet you, I'm Spencer Hastings. My parents aren't home right now but they should be in a few hours." Her parents nod in comprehension.

"This is Hannah, Aria, and Emily" Maria introduces "We have a lot of classes together."

"Nice to meet you guys. You girls have a good time." Maria's dad says. "Call us when you want us to pick you up" he adds.

"Oh, actually we can take her home" Hannah says.

"Ok thanks, that would be great. See you tomorrow!"

We close the door as we watch her parents walk away. Hannah jumps on her first with "why aren't you wearing the bow tie? It was so cute!"

"Oh I actually have it right here," she says and pulls out her tie from her pocket. "I don't wear my bow tie around my parents. They think it's weird, even if I am gay. They're totally fine with me being gay but I guess they just want me to tone it down." Seeing the expressions on our faces she adds, "It's ok though. They've tolerated my other guy clothes so I'll wear the bow tie in private/public not around my parents"

"You should put it back on!" Hannah says.

"you look very professional with it" Spencer says.

Nodding, she starts to tie it around her neck again. "do you have a mirror I can look at while I do this?" she asks.

"I'll take you to the bathroom" I take her arm and lead the way.

She ties the tie back on but her collar isn't on properly. "can you fix that for me? I can't really see it" she says.

My fingers grace her neck as i fix her collar. "all done" I say and pat her shoulder. We join the others again.


End file.
